


He Fucking Warned You

by im_not_o_freaking_kay_bro



Series: SpiderWeb [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Past Rape/Non-con, Peter Parker is unofficially officially adopted by Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_not_o_freaking_kay_bro/pseuds/im_not_o_freaking_kay_bro
Summary: Someone follows Peter into the bathroomOr the story of how the Avengers learns just how nasty of a right hook Tony Stark has.





	He Fucking Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> i condone violence only in the fictional world.
> 
> also this is pppp venty :^/

   "Peter," Steve said, getting the young boys attention, "That guy wants your attention. He's been trying to get your attention ever since we got here."

 

   "I thought he was just desperate for my attention." Tony mused, making Rhodey, Natasha, and Steve groan.

 

   Peter turns around to see a familiar face waving at him. Peter's eyes go wide and his face drains of color. He quickly turns to the table, slouches in his seat and puts his hood up.

 

   "Peter?" Tony asked, putting a hand on the teens shoulder. "Who is that man?"

   "I don't want to talk about it." Peter said so quietly that Tony thought he pulled a muscle trying to hear him. "He shouldn't be this close to me. He shouldn't even be here."

 

   "Why shouldn't he be here?" Wanda had asked, eyeing the man that looks just to smug in his spot in the restaurant.

 

   "I'm going to the bathroom." Peter got up from where he was sitting, grabbing his phone and made his way to the bathroom.

 

   Tony felt like it was a bad idea, so he quickly put on his sunglasses. Friday greeted him, and he requested that she does some sort of scan on the mans face.

 

   The man was a convicted felon. His name was John and he had three murders under his belt, a failed armed-robbery, and six reports of people claiming to have been raped by him. The only one the police had seemed to have believed was the most recent one. It had been reported only two years ago, by one Abigail Parker. Who the fuck is Abigail? Wait, Peter's not fully transitioned, he hadn't even gotten his birth-name changed yet. Tony looked it up and - Tony was blood-boiling angry.

 

* * *

 

 

   Peter was washing his hands when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and turned around, revealing the fuckass-ugly mug that is John. Peter pushed the hand off of his shoulder, and John frowned.

 

   "Don't you miss me?" John said with smirk. He went to put his hand back on Peter's shoulder, but Peter moved out of the way. "Oh, c'mon sugar, you can't still be mad at me?"

 

   "Touch me one more time and I'll scream." Peter threatened. "You'll have to deal with the entire team of Avengers."

 

   John scoffed, "I doubt those pussy's would ever lay a hand on me."

 

   John leans against the bathroom counter, placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. Peter inhaled, then let out an ear piercing shriek. John put his hands over his ears right as someone broke down the door. It was Tony.

 

   He stood in between Peter and John, checking over Peter to make sure he wasn't hurt, "What'd he do to you? Are you hurt?"

 

   "No, I'm not hurt," Peter said, and Tony sighed happily, pulling the teen into a hug (to which Peter happily hugged back), "But he touched me. I told him not to or else I'd scream."

 

   "Not so fast," Tony turned around to see Clint standing in the doorway, blocking John's exit, "Where do you think you're going?"

 

   "I-I-" John was cut off as Tony spun him around and punched him in the face as hard as he possibly could. John screamed out in pain, and Tony can see the bruise forming on the man's face.

 

   "Don't you ever, _**ever**_ come near Peter ever again." Tony basically spat in the man's face. "Do I make myself clear?"

 

   John whimpered, but didn't answer.

 

   "I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" Tony yelled, and John nodded. Tony threw john onto the ground, and turned to Peter, "Let's go home. This fucker ruined our evening at Olive Garden."


End file.
